Her Story
by herUSMCdream
Summary: Bonnie had grown up with abusive parents all her life. She hides her bruises underneath clothes and keeps her emotions locked behind a mask. Then the dark mysterious Damon comes and everything changes.
1. Her Story

_**AN:**_** I do not own any of the characters. They all are owned by L.J Smith. Without her there would be no Vampire Diaries. **

_**Summary:**_** Bonnie has grown up with abusive parents all her life. She hides her bruises behind her clothes and hides her emotions behind an internal wall. Then Damon and Stephan come into town and everything changes. **

It doesn't surprise her when she gets hit. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. All she feels is a sharp pain over and over again, and then its over. It doesn't scare her as much anymore when they do it. She has grown stronger over the years. She no longer feels. No longer does she cry. She doesn't have to.

At school she puts on an unemotional face and hides her bruises with clothes. Her parents don't dare hit her anywhere above the neck. The last time that happened she had to lie and the police almost got involved. That day she got the worst beaten of her life. Her parents kept on saying that it was her fault and that she was worthless that why they pounded on her. She could barely walk the next day. Bruises covered her from neck to toe. She learned that day the more she hides from her parents and the world, the better it was for her.

She learned that fate was not always on your side and that miracles do happen.

Her name is Bonnie and this is her story. Her story of abuse and the miracles that do happen when you least expect it.


	2. First Day Back

**A/N: So I just realized that I spelt Stefan's name wrong. Sorry about that guys. Also no one knows about Bonnie's abusive parents. So just remember that. Another thing is that when Bonnie's at school and talking with her friends she tends to forget about the stuff at home so it's not going to be mentioned that much when at school until later. Second to last thing is that I have no clue what kind of car Meredith has so if you know you can private message me or review and then tell me.** **One last thing if you don't agree with something I have written, tell me and I'll try and make it better! We'll that's all… **_**on with the story**_**.**

Bonnie's heart was practically ready to come out of her chest by the time Meredith pulled into the school parking lot. Even though it was her senior year, and that meant that in 180 days she would no longer be with the people she grew up with and out of her parent's house, it seemed to her the days couldn't go by fast enough. Now don't get her wrong she was going to miss all her friends terribly, even miss the town, but she was so ready to move out and be on her own. She had put up with her parents abuse for almost 18 years and that was almost 18 years to much.

Bonnie hadn't realized that Meredith had already parked the car until Meredith was almost half way out her door. "Come on Bonnie, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, do yea?" Bonnie quickly got of the car and ran after Meredith.

"Shesh, in a rush much?!" Bonnie joked with Meredith. "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you had a hot date."

Meredith gave a bitter laugh, "I don't know why I hang out with you."

"'Cause I am that awesome." She chuckled, "plus if I didn't, your life would be so much boringer."

"Boringer?! Is that even a word?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Bonnie exclaimed while shoving a laughing Meredith.

"I know, but it's still funny. You get so upset when someone tries to tell you you're wrong." A grin spreading of her face.

"Do not, so stuff it Meredith." She turned to glare then stomped her foot when she heard Meredith laugh even harder. "It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" They both turned to see a gorgeous Matt with his bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair smiling at them.

"Meredith was just being a meanie." Bonnie said with a small pout on her face.

"Aw, poor baby," Matt said in a mocking voice while putting his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "Meredith that was very rude. Say sorry."

Meredith laughed then said with mock seriousness "I'm sorry, it will never happen again. Then putting up two fingers she finished it off by saying, "scouts honor."

"Good." Bonnie replied with a wide grin looking between her two friends. "Come on, let's go look for Elena." With Matt's arm still around Bonnie's shoulders, they all left and went in search for Elena, who wasn't to far from the main door. She was talking to a dark haired male they had never seen before. _Must be a newbie to the town_, Bonnie thought.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie shouted. Elena turned with a wide smile that could make heads turn to see who had called her name. Realizing that it was Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith she ran over and with her eyes shinning bright and her grin seemed to get bigger.

"I missed you so much Elena. Where have you been?" Bonnie said while they hugged. Then turned to see that the new guy was watching them she added, "Who's the new guy?" They all turned so that they were facing him directly. When Bonnie looked him up and down to examine him she could see that he looked to be a sculpture. He was that perfect. He had dark brown wavy hair, almost black, with forest green eyes that looked to be sparkling. He had a high cheek bones and ghostly pale skin. He had perfect teeth so that when he managed to smile… it was like the sun was shinning from his mouth.

Elena walked over to him and started introducing him. "Guys this is Stefan." She said by touching her hand to the top of his arm, then pointing to each of them she continued, "Stefan this is, Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith."

"Hey." They all replied with a sudden shyness to their voice. An awkward silence came over them. Matt was the first to break it. "So where did you move here from?"

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking, "I cam here from Florence, Italy."

Before anyone could comment Bonnie screamed "COOL!" Then started bouncing up and down, "What's it like there, I mean it must be amazing. I've always wanted to travel the world, get out of this broken down town and start fresh. Your parents must have forced you to move here. No one would dare come on there own. I wonder why…" She trailed off thinking.

"Bonnie!" Meredith exclaimed, "Don't be so noisy, if he wanted us to know, he would have told us."

But Stefan realized that Bonnie had no clue that her friend was talking to her. She had a spaced out look on her face and she seemed to be really deep in thought. He stood there and looked at her in an odd way, almost trying to understand her.

He cleared his throat again, this time not out of nervousness but trying to get her back to the present with all of them. "It's alright Meredith, I don't mind. Florence is… pretty amazing." He chocked out, and then continued in a weaker voice. "My parents didn't force me to move, I decided to come on my own. My parents passed away a while ago and I thought I needed to get away, and new change of scenery, you know. Start new. So here I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Meredith said through the awkwardness that seemed to have formed again.

"It's okay, it happened a while ago." He replied with a small smile. "We'll I have to go, but I'll talk to you guys later."

"Hey, mind if I come. Don't want to be standing around with all these girls while they get all into there girl talk."

"Oh you love it," Elena retorted.

Stefan gave a short chuckle and a shake of his head. With that, they both turned and left.

"Woooow," Elena squealed. "He is so… I can't even explain to you what he is. He's- he's like a God; my own personal God."

"Hey, why is he your personal God? He's not yours; nor is he any ones that goes to this school. He could already have a girlfriend back at home. He is probably somebody else's personal God." Bonnie replied in a disgruntled voice.

Every time someone came around that was half decent, in this case way more then half decent, Elena automatically thought that they where hers. She never let anybody else have them. It was so annoying! For once, _just once_ Bonnie wished that Elena would stop being such a selfish person and let someone else get the dude. I mean she already had Matt and now she had to have Stefan too. It just wasn't right or fair.

But Bonnie would never tell Elena off. She couldn't afford losing a best friend, not with all the issues she had to deal with at home. So she would put on a smile like always and tell Elena what she would want to hear.

"We'll first of all, I know he doesn't have a girlfriend because he came here to start new life, second I saw him first, therefore I get him, thirdly, he seemed to be into me, and last but not the least, I am just that awesome." Elena's laughed at her last reason, "just kidding. But you know the rules, _first come, first serve_."

"That rule only deals with food and toys, not guys." Bonnie retorted in a harsh voice.

"And why can't it have to do with guys? There's no rule that said that the rule doesn't apply to guys." Elena said with the same harshness.

"What ever, I have to go. See you guys later." Bonnie replied with as much force as she could, then turned and stalked off towards her homeroom.

**

The day seemed to go by to fast for Bonnie's liking. First period she was pissed that Elena thought she had to have everything, and the next thing she knew her and Elena were best friends again, and heading out of the school building, walking towards Meredith's black BMW.

"Is it just me, or did today go by way to fast?" Bonnie asked, thinking her thoughts out loud.

"Bonnie, did you just hear a word I just said?" Elena asked?

"Ah, no." She replied guilty.

"I said that tomorrow you and Meredith are coming over so we can talk about 'you know who,'" she wiggled her eyebrows at both of them.

"Oh, ah, we'll I can't. My mom and dad want to… uh… do some family bonding. Sorry, maybe next time.

"You all ways say that Bonnie, 'maybe next time' my ass. Can't you tell your parents-"

Bonnie cut her off before she could even finish. "Look I said I can't, maybe next time."

The rest of the walk to the car ride was quite, everyone in their own thoughts. Bonnie hated lying to her best friends; she had told them everything since they were little. Leaving out that detail of her life, she always felt like she was betraying them, but she couldn't tell them the truth, she couldn't tell anybody the truth. Not until she was 18 and had her own place. Her parents would not only beat her but probably kill her if they found out that Bonnie had squealed them out to anyone. It was one of the most terrifying thoughts. Being killed by her own parents. Shivers went up her spin just thinking about it.

Getting into the back seat of Meredith's car Bonnie took out her mirror and pretended to do her hair. The car ride was awkward. Every once and a while Meredith would try to make the girls talk but all they would do was say one word answers.

Finally she couldn't take it and slammed the car to a halt. Meredith had a tone of patience so it surprised the girls when she started screaming, "it's our first fucking day back to school and you guys are already fighting? How the fuck old are you…4? Come on this is so stupid. Elena not everyone wants to run for you when you need something and Bonnie stop saying stuff that you can't keep! God, just make up and get it over with so I can talk to my best friends again without it being awkward."

They both stared at her for a few moments before Elena finally turned around in her seat. "Look Bon, I'm sorry. I know how families can be. It's just that I feel like every time we want to hang out, you always have some excuse."

"No Elena, I'm sorry. And I'll ask my parents about tomorrow."

"Friends?"

"Friends." Bonnie jumped over the seat so that she could hug Elena and Meredith at once.

Looking at the clock she realized that it was almost four o'clock. _Shit._ Her parents where going to kill her.

Feeling Bonnie tense they both looked at her. "What's wrong Bon?" A worried Meredith asked.

"I'm late. My mom and dad said to be home by 3:30 and its almost four. I need to get home!"

"It's okay Bonnie, I'm sure you parents will understand." Meredith gently said to her.

"No you don't understand, I have to be home. Meredith please, you have to take me home now!" Bonnie's voice was rising in panic.

"Alright, alright, just calm down. It's not like your parents are going to kill you by being home fifteen minutes late."

_That's what you think_, Bonnie thought to herself.

As soon as Meredith stopped the car in the front of Bonnie's yellow painted house, she slammed the car door to the BMW and in a rush ran up her front steps without even a backwards glance to the girls.

_I am so dead_. Bonnie opened the door as quietly as she could.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"


	3. The Beat Down

**A/N: I don't know what Bonnie's parents names are so I just made them up. If you know what they are you can private message me or just tell me in your review. Tell me what you think of my story and what I need to change or make better. Damon will be coming in shortly, so don't worry. And if you haven't already noticed I am not following the story plot. **_**On with the story…**_

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Dad I can explain." Bonnie started in a week voice.

But he didn't let her, he stormed over to her with such a force that Bonnie flinched. Showing that she was afraid only made her parents happier when it came time to beat her and she knew that the beating would start coming any time soon. The anticipation for it to all start always made her on edge and jumpy.

"You dare speak back to me?" He yelled at her.

"N-n-no sir, I was just tryin-" Bonnie got cut of with a slap to the face.

"You dear speak like that to me again, and the next slap will be harder. Do I make myself clear?"

All she could manage was a head nod and a small "yes."

"I said do I make myself clear?!" Her father yelled even louder then before.

He raised his hand again showing her that he had no problem hitting her. "Ye-ye-yes sir, I won't ever do that again." She got out quickly before he could hit her.

"Now, you tell me were you have been!" his voice dripping with venom. "And don't you dear lie to me or you will feel my fists this time."

Bonnie stared at him, fright sinking into every nerve of her body. "I was with Elena and Meredith. W-we, were talking and that's why I was late."

In a mocking voice, her father copied what she said, "'_we were talking and that's why I was late' _my ass. You disrespect me and now you lie straight to my face? Do you think I'm stupid or something? Do you think that I don't know what you and your little friends do? I'm not fucking stupid."

"B-b-but dad, I swear w-we were just talking and the time f-flew by. I didn't realize how late it w-was." Bonnie stuttered out.

"I am sick and tired of your lies," with that she got a hard shove that sent her down to the floor. With her dad standing over her he bent down so that they were practically touching face, and yelled, "you will learn the hard way!" On that note he kneeled down next to her and started beating her with as much force and power he could put into the punches and slaps. With every punch and slap she got, her cries of pain got louder.

_Soon_, she thought to herself_. Soon you'll start to get numb and the pain won't hurt as much._ She would welcome the numbness. She would thank God. And when the beating was over she would crawl to her room and sit there. Not moving a muscle. Not feel anything. She would just be.

But the beating never stopped and the numbness never came. It felt like each punch and slap got harder and harder which made the pain become worse and worse. She was surprised that her father hadn't broken anything. But knowing him, he wouldn't stop until he did break something.

Looking at his face now through blurry eyes, she saw a huge grin come across it. He stopped for a second and turned his head so that he was looking at the door. Bonnie faintly heard a car door close and then the door flew wide open revealing a lady. "Welcome home sweetheart." Her father said with false happiness. "I was just teaching our daughter a lesson."

"What did the piece of shit, do this time?"

"What didn't she do? She disobeyed me, came home late, decided to talk back. She deserves everything that she's getting and everything that she has coming to her." He said turning his head to glare at her. "Now, where were we?" Raising his hand he drew it as far back then landed a blow to her left ribs.

Bonnie cried out in pain. "Please…please stop." But the punches never stopped. They kept on going and going and soon there was a second pair of hands pulling her up by the roots of her hair and kicking her in the gut. Bonnie doubled over with the force of the blow.

Then just as fast as the beatings started, it all stopped. She went down on all fours coughing up blood.

"You ever pull the shit you did today again, and I will beat you even harder. Do you understand?" Her father bent down so that he could look her straight in the eyes. Looking into his hazel eyes now, she could tell that he wasn't joking when he said it would be harder next time. But then again, it always seemed to get harder and the beatings always seemed to last longer.

"Ye-yes sir, I understand." Bonnie said, barely above a whisper.

He stared at her for another moment then stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Come one, we have some other _business_ to attend to."

"Oh Rob, your so bad." Her mother drawled out. They then descended the stairs and left her there to suffer.

**

Walking, or more like crawling to her room, all Bonnie could think of was another 179 more days, until I'm out; _Just 179 more days till all the pain goes away and I'm free of this life, free of this town._

Opening her door was not an easy task. The pain she was in was never before was this bad. Every time she would go to lift her hand, pain shot through her arms and down her ribs. It felt like every bone in her body had gotten some type of damage. Her skin on the right side of her face felt like someone had taken a lighter and was now burning her.

_Come on, get the stinking door open. You can do it, just lift your hand, and 'OW.'_ Bonnie mentally said. One part of her mind was thinking, _Okay, one more time, you can do it. You have been in so much worse pain, _while the other was saying, _that is not true. You have never been in this much pain. Not even the time when they beat you because the cops almost got involved._

Bonnie took a deep breath. Then with all the strength she had left in her body she lifted her hand slowly and turned the knob to her room. A sigh of relief went through Bonnie as she realized that she could now do whatever she pleased. It was her room and no one could do anything to her when she was in it.

Bonnie's room wasn't big but it also wasn't small either. When she was eleven she had asked her parents if she could re-due the color and after some time, some really harsh time, they finally agreed. She of course had to do it all by herself but she didn't mind. The room color was now a turquoise color. The bed was in the center of a wall and above hung a painting with a big daisy on it. On another wall sat a white dresser, and next to it was a white vanity that had light blue and pink flowers on it. But her most favorite part of the room was the window seat.

The window seat always seemed to brighten her up when she was feeling sad and in pain. The view she had from it over looked the woods and when she would look out side her window at night, she had a perfect view of the moon and stars.

Walking into her room now, it somehow made the pain disappear a little; a very little. She walked over to her vanity and sat down in the chair. She had to make sure that there were no bruises from the slaps she had gotten earlier.

But of course, there were. Why she thought there wouldn't be was a stupid idea. Their, on the right side of her face, she saw a huge bruise forming. It was bright red and you could see the hand mark. _Oh gosh, how am I ever going to hide this? I can't go to school looking like this. Oh God, why me?! _Bonnie thought panicking. Turning her head right to left she let her hair fall in front of her face. _ Their, that's what I'll do. I'll just leave my hair down and then no one will notice._

Figuring that out, and realizing that she couldn't do anything about her bruises, they would go away in time, she quickly got up off the chair and went to the bathroom. Taking a shower would calm her down and help ease the pain. Putting on the water as hot as her skin could take it, she stumbled in it and took one of the longest showers of her life. She didn't know how long she was in there for, but soon the water started to get cold and she knew she would have to get out. Grabbing a towel she quietly opened the door knowing that her parents would be asleep and tiptoed into her bedroom. Changing into p.j's she quickly brushed her hair and settled into bed. With a deep sigh, she fell quickly asleep.

**A/N: I think I kind of rambled on this chapter and stuff didn't seem to make sense, so if I did, tell me and I'll try and fix it. Also tell me what you think I should do on my later chapters, and I might just take you up on the ideas, and give you a peak at later chapters. Thanks, and don't worry, Damon will be coming shortly! YAY!**


	4. When Dreams Become Reality

**A/N: So I just wanted to say thanks a lot to the people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!**

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh Bonnie, thank heavens. We don't have much time you have to listen to me." Bonnie's grandmother chocked out through her panic state.

Bonnie looked around to see that she was in a beautiful meadow. Tall trees surrounded her on the outside of the path they seemed to be walking on. The grass weaved in between there toes tickling their ankles. Flowers of all sorts kissed the tree roots and she could hear birds cheeping in the distance.

Looking at her grandmother she was about to ask how anyone could be worried in a place like this, when she noticed that her grandma looked truly scared. "Gr-grandma, what are you talking about?"

"He's coming." Was the only reply she got back.

"Who's coming? Grandma, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You have to save them. The gifts that you have, is the only thing that could save you now." Bonnie's grandmother said, her voice raising an octave.

She had just recently discovered that she had powers. She remembered when she was younger her grandmother always talking about them, even teaching her spells, but she always thought it was fake. But one night her grandmother decided to come into one of her dreams and tell her all about them. The next day she woke up as confused as ever. But she felt different, like she knew now that her grandmother wasn't lying.

"Save whom, and what do you mean, it's the only way to save me now?" Bonnie asked again. The more her grandmother spoke, the more confused Bonnie got.

"Oh Bonnie, he's awful." Just then Bonnie heard the sound of a crow squawking. She hadn't realized that the birds seemed to stop cheeping. She looked up to see the prettiest looking crow she'd ever laid her brown eyes upon. It was all black but in some of the strands of hair it seemed to be all different colors. It was circling above their heads and with each passing step they took on the path; the crow seemed to get lower to the ground.

Her grandmother noticed the bird the same second Bonnie did and gave out a loud gasp, "oh God, no. It can't be."

Bonnie turned so that she was now facing her grandmother. She was still looking up at the crow with a frightened look that seemed to overtake her grandmother's face. "Grandma, what is it? It's just a crow, its okay."

But all her grandmother did was shake her head before saying in a completely scared voice, "no Bonnie, it isn't. Oh God, Bonnie you have to listen to me. What ever you do, you have to wake up. Bonnie you have to wake up! Wake up Bonnie!"

"I don't want to leave though grandma. I want to stay. It's beautiful here." Bonnie argued.

"Don't argue with me child. Do as I say. That crow is not what you think it is." All the while the crow was getting closer and closer to the ground and them. "That crow there will be the death of the town you. Bonnie wake up! You have to."

All Bonnie could do was stare at the lady who was acting crazy. "Gran-" she was cut off by a deep voice.

"You know I don't appreciate being talked about. Hadn't anyone ever told you that it's not polite? And I would never kill a whole town. That would be rude." Turning Bonnie saw a man like no other. Nothing could describe the way he looked to her. He was more then beautiful; more then gorgeous.

He had straight black hair that came to just above his shoulders. The bangs almost covered his black eyes and if you looked close enough they seemed to have odd shining lights. The black silky material, you would call a shirt, melted to his form showing off the perfectly sculpted muscles that were underneath. Further down was a pair of expensive looking dark faded jeans that had rips at the knees; black combat boots hidden underneath them.

Realizing that Bonnie was staring at the man longer then she was supposed to, she made her eyes travel back to the man's face. A perfectly raised eyebrow and a breath taking smile was what she got in return. "Like what you see?"

"Uh, n-no," Bonnie stuttered out. "I mean, I uh, you're gorgeous. I mean…"

Taking a step closer, the man let out a low chuckle, "you aren't to bad yourself, my _l__ittle bird_."

"How dear you talk to my granddaughter in that way. You just stay away from her. You hear me?!" Bonnie's grandmother shouted so loud that once she was finished it echoed.

Another chuckle escaped the man's mouth, but there was something more edgy about it, that gave Bonnie Goosebumps. "I can do whatever I please. Neither you nor anybody else in this damn world can ever change that. I have been free for over six centuries!" Stepping closer, he grabbed Bonnie by her elbow and drew her towards him. "If I want to rip this here girl's throat I will. If I want to take her here and now I will."

Bonnie gasped as the man drew her even more closer, so close that if she were to take one more step, there chests would be touching. Fear shot through her like a bullet. Looking the man in the eyes, her heart rate sped up and a slow blush started to creep up her cheeks. The man was looking at her, but not with a force that was neither anywhere near evil nor anywhere near dangerous as his voice sounded a minute ago. He was looking at her like he was a blind man that saw the sun for the first time; stunned into silence.

She felt her dream world shrink around them, and it was like her and the man where the only ones there. Her grandmother seemed to have disappeared fully, and she couldn't look past the man standing in front of her. It was like he took up every once of her vision.

The man took one step closer so that now every single body part was touching hers. At those touches, her body seemed to have an electric jolt run through it. She gave a light shiver and noticed that the man shivered as well.

_He felt it to_, she thought. The man gave her another one of his breathe taking grins making her think that he knew what she was thinking all along.

Still looking her in the eyes, he slowly lowered his head until there lips were only a centimeter apart. Her lips parted and her fast breathing seemed to be the only sound until she heard a faint 'Bonnie.' After that her world seemed to be shaken and she seemed to be thrown back and forth like a rag doll.

"Bonnie, get your fucking lazy ass up!" She heard someone say. Then she felt a sharp sting on her right arm, and she awoke with a start. She looked to see her father hovering over her bed, and that he had a pissed of look on his face. "Your mother and I have been calling for you to wake up for almost twenty minutes now. Are you fucking deaf or just plain stupid? Huh? Answer me!"

"N-n-no daddy, I just didn't hear you. I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again."

"Good, or you know that beaten you got yesterday, you will get it again, but this time I won't stop. Understood?" When Bonnie shook her head yes, he turned and left the room. Before shutting the door, he yelled "now hurry the fuck up and get down here. Your friends will be here any minute."

Sighing Bonnie stood as fast as she could manage since she was in a ton of pain from the beating she got yesterday. Walking over to the white dresser that sat in her room she quickly got out a pair of light faded blue skinny jeans, and a yellow tank top. Stripping down she put on new pair of underwear and matching bra, then not wanting to see any of the bruises she had _'supposedly deserved'_, she threw on the rest of her clothes. She walked over to her vanity and picked up the brush lying on top. She did a double take when she looked into the mirror. The bruise that was on her cheek, seemed to have grown twice its original size. Quickly she brushed her hair and with a shaky hand, started hiding her bruised cheek with her hair. When completely satisfied with it, she looked around her room for the black sweater she wore when she was covering bruises on her arms.

"BONNIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" She heard her mother scream from the bottom of the stairs.

Bonnie rushed to the other side of the room and got the black flats that were sprawled under her bed. "Coming mama," Bonnie called, as she ran out her door. Rushing down the stairs, she grabbed her school bag, and without a backwards glance, ran out the door.

**

"Hey Mere," Bonnie said as soon she was in the car. She pulled down the little mirror to make sure that the bruise was still hidden by her hair. She continued talking while examining herself, "you're early."

"Hey Bonnie, sorry I know I'm early but I have to make a quick stop at the store down the road before we get to school." Meredith replied with utter calmness in her voice.

"Okay, cool." Bonnie relaxed back into the seat and closed her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood for talking and knowing Meredith, she knew she wouldn't have to keep up a conversation. Bonnie thought back to her dream and how she was just centimeters away from getting her first real kiss, even if it was a dream kiss. She thought about the way his eyes seemed to be cold and dangerous when talking to her grandmother, but looked like the darkness in his eyes was melting when looking at her.

Bonnie's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Meredith when she said, "all right, I'll be right out, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I had a big breakfast," Bonnie lied.

"That's fine; you can save it for later." Meredith's voice was penetrated the air once more.

"No, I'm really good. I don't want anything." Bonnie spat back. With that Meredith mumbled and okay and left. Bonnie didn't mean to sound that harsh. She would have gladly said yes if she was a normal teenager who could pay back her friend. But she wasn't, and even though at times it seemed that she was being a bitch, Bonnie knew that no matter what, she would never be able to do what her friends do for her.

A tear slid down her face before she even realized she was crying. _I will never in a million years be able to be like Meredith and Elena. They will always have things that are always going to be out of my reach. They are going to go to college and become something, while I'm going to be stuck in this town forever and get beaten by my parents till I'm 50._ Bonnie thought, and with each horrible thought, there came a tear. _Oh gosh Bonnie, put yourself together. Meredith will be back any second._

Straightening up she looked in the mirror once again and fixed her hair. Feeling eyes upon her she looked to her left and then her right and saw not a single person. No car was in the parking lot at the time except for Meredith's and a black Ferrari with tinted windows.

Still Bonnie wished that Meredith would hurry up. She didn't like the feeling that seemed to be crashing over her like a tidal wave. It was more then being watched, it felt like somebody or something was hunting her.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a gust of wind. She looked to her left to see a figure getting into the car. Bonnie screamed.

A hand came down and covered her mouth. "Gosh Bonnie what are you trying to do, blow my ear drums?" Meredith turned and looked at Bonnie with a sly look.

"Oh gosh, you scared me. I thought you were someone else." Bonnie said through clenched teeth. She was still trying to slow her racing heart.

"Who did you think I was, big foot?" Meredith said with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha very funny." She replied flatly. "Can we just go, were going to be late."

Meredith gave Bonnie one last look, and then turned so she was facing forwards and backed up. Heading out on the road again, the feeling of peace came over Bonnie. Out of the parking lot she realized that it was nothing and she was just acting paranoid because of what her grandmother had said. Her grandmother always used to freak her out when she was a child, and apparently being a teenager didn't matter. Her grandmother still had the same affect.

"Hey, Bonnie," Meredith said, looking at her through the corner of her eyes. "You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

Bonnie stiffened. Then with as much calmness she could muster, she said "of course I would. I tell you everything. You're my best friend."

Meredith gave a small smile and then said "just making sure. I just want you to know that I am always here for you if you want to talk."

"I know, and the same principle goes to you." Bonnie gave a wide, toothy grin that Meredith realized seemed to make Bonnie glow. But of course every time Bonnie did smile, it brought out everybody's smile. I guess you could say her smiles where contagious.

Meredith pulled into the school parking lot. Bonnie helped her look for a spot which wasn't too far from the front door. Before getting out, Bonnie checked herself in the mirror. Making sure her hair left no opening for anyone to see the bruise.

"Hey guys wait up." They both turned to see Stefan running towards them.

Wow _is he gorgeous. No wonder why Elena wanted him for herself. _ Bonnie thought. _But then again, Elena has to have every guy._

Stefan kept pace with them as they all headed towards the main double doors of the building. Bonnie glanced at Stefan and saw him staring at the cheek where the bruises were. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. She watched him repeat this step then finally when she thought he was going to say something about it at last the bell rang.

Bonnie rushed off before anyone could mumble a goodbye to her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Bonnie knew that he saw the huge bruise on her face. She hoped he wouldn't come up to her and say something.

_Oh grandma, God, please don't let him know. Please_. Bonnie sent a silent plea before sitting down for her first class.

**

Again the day seemed to go by fast. Before Bonnie realized it, she was already out the front doors to her school and was heading towards Meredith's car.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. Right there, across the street, was the parked black Ferrari with the tinted windows from earlier today at the store. Bonnie blinked a few times and when the car didn't disappear she knew that it was real.

"Hey Bonnie, you okay? What's wrong? What are you…?" Bonnie turned to see Stefan staring at the same Ferrari.

"Why hello _little brother_," said a voice.

**A/N: So I know this was a long one, but that just means that I should get more reviews. Please, and thank you. More will be on its way shortly.**


	5. Woah, Weird Day

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get this story up. I was stuck on how to let my thoughts out and I'm not sure about some things that I'm thinking of doing. But who knows, it might be a hit. Anyway I think I've made my point. Two more things, I think I am going to start back up **_**Death Row**_**, so all you Twilight fans, hope you're happy. Lastly, thank you so much for the reviews. Your reviews are the reason why I keep writing! We'll back to the story…**

"Why hello _little brother_," said a voice.

Bonnie turned back to see a man. Not just any man, the man standing in front of her was the man from her dream. She gasped making him turn towards the sound that had escaped her lips.

His perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, and a smile played at his lips as he knew that he had caught her off guard. His gaze traveled up and down her body, making her blush a deep scarlet. Finally his gaze traveled its way back up to her curly red locks, and her deep brown eyes, and with one last examination, landed on her cheek where the bruise lay hidden. Anger seemed to flash in his eyes, but before she could blink, the emotion was gone and in its place was a mask, making her think she was only imagining it.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan let out in a startled voice.

Turning back so that he was facing Stefan instead of Bonnie, he raised his hand so that it covered his heart and in a false hurt voice he said, "Why little brother, I'm surprised that you're not happy to see me. 'Cause I sure am happy to see _you_." The _'you_' came out with enough venom to force a harsh tremor to go down Bonnie's spin. It was so powerful, and frightening, that she stepped back, and almost bumped into Stefan. He set a hand on her arm to steady her, then gave her a look that said '_it's okay; I won't let him hurt you._' She shook her head, trusting him with every nerve that seemed to be working on overload, and turned back to the man standing before her.

Looking at back at the man Damon, she noticed that Stefan looked almost like him. Damon looked to be slightly shorter then Stefan. Instead of Stefan's jet black wavy hair, Damon had jet black straight hair and she noticed that instead of the forest green eyes Stefan had, Damon had black eyes that seemed to have an odd twinkle to them.

Confusion welled into her body, as she kept watching him. _How could he have been in her dream and now here in real life? _

"Look Damon, I don't have time for this, we'll talk about it later. Meet me back at the boarding house." Stefan said. The way he said it made Bonnie flinch. His voice was low, but held the edge of a killer.

"Oh little brother, we have much to talk about." Damon replied, coldness leaking out of his voice. Another tremor went through Bonnie. She looked at both the guys with pure fear radiating throughout her in waves. They were looking at each other with such hatred, it practically screamed _**DANGER!**_

She backed away slowly, then turning she ran towards the safety of Meredith's car. Something didn't feel right. Her sixth sense was kicking in and it was telling her to run for dear life. It was telling her not to look back.

She was glad when she reached the car and found it to be open. _Thank you Meredith for never locking the door_, Bonnie thought, her nerves calming down a bit, now that she was further away from the two boys. Most days she would argue with Meredith about locking the car door, but today she was happy for once that she didn't.

The car door opened suddenly and Bonnie screamed for the second time that day. She put her hand over her mouth when she realized it was just Meredith.

"Gosh Meredith, you should worn a person. You scared me." Bonnie said putting a hand to her rapidly pounding heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You're so jumpy today. What's up with you? Is everything okay?" Meredith asked concern in her voice.

"Nothings up with me, I'm fine." Then when Meredith turned to face her and gave her a _'tell me the truth'_ look, she continued with, "I just had a bad dream yesterday and it's kind of haunting me."

Bonnie knew that Meredith didn't believe her and she knew that part of it was a lie but, she knew not all of it was. It was true, the dream truly did scare her and it did come to life and was now haunting her, pointing out that her dream guy was now having a fight with Stefan a few feet away. Thinking more about it she realized that for once though she wasn't afraid because of what her grandmother had said, it was the man that scared her. She hadn't stopped thinking about the man all day. Throughout the whole thing with the meeting of her dream man in real life and the deathly edge to Stefan's voice, Bonnie couldn't help but be afraid for her life, but the thing that she thought was the scariest, was the emotions that ran through her in those brief moments that her eyes locked with Damon's and the way her body wanted to jump into his arms and never let go. Have him kiss her and never stop. Have him love her for the rest of _**eternity.**_

'_Where the heck did that come from?'_ Bonnie thought?

Bonnie was interrupted mid-thought by Elena slamming the door and grumbling about something. "I hate her so much!" she finally said, hitting the back of Meredith's chair.

"Is everything okay?" Meredith asked for the second time in two minutes.

Elena gave an exaggerated sigh then replied, "No I'm not fine. Caroline is all over Stefan like she owns him. It's so annoying. I saw him first, he's mine."

"Actually that's not true Elena. Just because you saw him first doesn't mean that he's yours. He could like other people, not just you." Bonnie retorted. She hadn't ment for it to come out to rude, but she was not in the mood to hear Elena's discomforts of the day. "Not every guy has to be yours."

"Whatever Bonnie you're just jealous." Elena spat back.

"Of what? Not getting one guy. There are other guys. Stefan's not the only one." She said angrily while thinking of one guy in particular.

"Elena, Bonnie does have a point, there are other guys." Meredith said in a calm voice.

"What, no she is not rig-" Elena started but then got cut off by Meredith.

"But, since we promised not to take him from you, we will also help you get him away from Caroline, and into your arms."

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screamed in disbelieve.

"Oh come on Bonnie, we did promise Elena we wouldn't have him, so let's help her get him." Meredith pleaded.

"Besides Caroline has been a huge bitch and we don't need her making Stefan into an ass." Elena cut in.

Bonnie was silent for a few moments, then quickly she let out a sharp "fine."

"Oh, thank you Bonnie," Elena screeched, hugging Bonnie. "You will not regret this." Then she turned and hugged Meredith.

The car went quiet. The only noise coming from it was the engine's quiet hum. Bonnie sat in the front, leaning back into the seat and closing her eyes. She welcomed the quiet. It let her drift off and gave her time to think. She thought a lot. The thing she thought about most was Damon. He had come into her dream and stole her sight for any other guy, and then he had showed up at school, and stole her breathe.

The more she thought about him, the more questions popped into her brain and the more confused she got. _How did Damon come into this world, if he was in her dream? Why wasn't she more scared?_ _Why did her grandmother tell her that he was awful and that she had to save them? Who were 'them' anyway? Why did her heart seem to race and her world seem to shrink when ever there eyes seem to lock? Why did Stefan have such a dislike to Damon? Why did Damon have such a dislike to Stefan? Why did she feel the need to run away when they were talking?_

Bonnie's thoughts were cut short by Elena's talking. "So what do you think we should to get Stefan back?"

"I'm not sure." Meredith replied. Then a smile crossed her face and she said with enthusiasm, "the home coming dance is coming up, why don't you ask him to it."

"Meredith you're brilliant. No wonder why you're in all honors classes!" Elena said with joy then laughed at her joke. Meredith chimed in and even though Bonnie didn't want to laugh, a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Once the laughter died down a bit, Meredith slowed the car until it was parked in front of Bonnie's house. "Did you ask your parents about staying over today?"

Bonnie was completely stunned. She had forgotten all about it. She couldn't go over for the obviate reasons, one her parents would probably freak and beat her again, and two she couldn't go over without showing her bruises. So she did what she thought was best. She lied. "Yeah I asked, and they said no. Sorry guys, you know I would if I could." Then without hearing for their answers, she reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Figures," she heard Elena mumble before slamming the door shut and running towards her porch. Turning she waved goodbye as the car pulled away from the curb and raced down the road. When the car was out of eye sight, she turned and headed for the door.

Before she could turn the knob, the door was swung open and her father was glaring down at her. "It's about time you come home."

"S-sorry daddy," she stuttered.

"Just get your ass in here and start cleaning. The fucking house is a mess." He stepped back so she could get in. Putting down her stuff, she heard the door close with a huge bang, and then arms went around her and spun her till she was her father's chest. She looked up to see him raising his hand, and then she saw nothing at all. Her eyes shut just in time for her father to slap her across the face. He shoved her to the ground and stood over her, spit slicing through the air and landing on her when talking to her. "This house better be clean by the time I get back or else. Do you understand?" Raising his hand again so that she knew he wasn't kidding.

She quickly nodded and stuttered a yes, then backed up far enough so that her father couldn't hit her again and scrambled up the stairs to the closet where they kept all their cleaning supplies. She heard the door open and then a big bang from when the door shut.

Silence filled the air and she dropped to her knees crying. _How could life be so cruel? _With that question flowing through her mind, she cried harder. Life always seemed to want her in pain. Whenever something good would happen, it was always ripped away from her and she was beaten because of it. It just wasn't fair. She wished that just once, life would let her have something nice; that life would stop being so harsh on her and let her have time to actually live.

With a heavy sigh she wiped her tears away and stood. Taking out all the cleaning supplies she would need, she turned and headed for her parents bedroom. She knew that if she didn't have their room spotless they would beat her until she wasn't even able to walk. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she went around the room and started cleaning. When spotless she went down the stairs to the kitchen and living room, cleaning up the mess her parents had made.

It felt like hours had passed by the time she was done. Her bones were aching and it felt like the bruise on her face was burning. Shoving everything back into the closet she turned with a wince and headed for her room.

The white door opened without her even touching it. Startled she jumped back and heard a deep rumble come from some where inside. She walked cautiously into the room, scared for dear life. When she noticed that there seemed to be no one in the room she closed her door and locked it. _'Must have been the wind that opened the door,'_ she thought to herself.

"_Why hello there beautiful."_

**A/N: Sorry that my chapters are short, but on my computer where I type up the chapters they look really long, at least 4-5 pages. So I'll try and make them longer. Again, sorry it took me so long to write this. I will do much better on the up coming chapters. Also I didn't really check this chapter because I wanted to get it up, so if I have mistakes sorry guys.** **Thanks, reviews are more then welcome! **


	6. Promise Me

**A/N: YAY! New story is up. Sorry it took me so long, but I think you guys will really love this chapter. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter! Just want to say thank you guys so much for the reviews and that keep them coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming! Well the stories up, so have fun reading it!**

_It's like one of those horror movies where you see a girl running. Hear her heart pounding loud and her breathing heavy. You see the red creep up her cheeks from the adrenaline rush. She looks back to see the man chasing her is nowhere to be found, so she looks forward. _**BAM!**_ She hits him, chest against chest, and the world crashes over her as he takes her prisoner._

Bonnie turned with a startled gasp. No one seemed to be behind her. _It's just your imagination. Its okay, _Bonnie chanted to herself. Heading towards her dresser, she pulled out a pair of yellow pajama bottoms with huge black smiley faces on them. A chuckle came from behind her.

Turning she screamed with all that was in her. A hand clamped down on her mouth and then cold mixed with hot air was at her ear, whispering in it. "When I let go of your mouth you can't scream. Go it?"

Bonnie shook her head, her body shaking. She turned to see Damon, with his pale skin and shoulder length black hair staring down at her with the intensity of a man who needed to be around the one he loved.

"W-what do you want? H-h-how did you get in here?" She managed to stutter out between clenched teeth and a pounding heart.

He didn't say anything, all he did was stare. Fidgeting uncomfortable under his dark gaze, Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth again when she saw his hand come up and move the hair that covered her bruised cheek. She saw anger flare in his eyes. She stepped back, trying to hide the bruise again but when she met his eyes she stopped dead in her tracks.

He continued examining her face, anger burning stronger with every second that passed. It seemed like hours before he finally stepped back and removed his hand, making her hair drop back into place. Staring at her with a dark intensity, he asked in a deadly voice that brought goose bumps along her arms "who did this to you?"

"I-I fell down sta-" she never got to finish before Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, glaring down at her.

"Do not lie to me." He demanded, shaking her a bit while drawing her even closer. "I am not the type of person who likes to be lied to. You did not fall down any stairs. Tell me the truth."

Looking away for fear of him seeing the truth in her eyes, her voice barley a whisper, she said "y-yes, I did." Then looking up and meeting his eyes, she said it louder, and more firmly. "Yes, I did. I was walking up the stairs in my slippers and I slipped, fell down the stairs, and landed on one of my moms angles that are at the bottom of the stairs."

When she finished speaking, her breathing was heavy and tears were welling up in her eyes. She hated lying to this man. Even though she didn't know him, she felt like she was betraying him; and in more ways then one.

Bonnie tried looking away but he caught her eyes and held them. Anger still burned in his and even stronger then before, but their was another emotion that she couldn't pinpoint. Holding her around the waist with one hand he drew up a hand and cupped her cheek. She gave a short sigh and turned her head so that she was leaning into it.

"Trust me," he said, his voice wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

She shook her head, tears escaping before she could stop them.

"Please," he whispered. He drew her even closer so that they were touching everywhere. Bending his head so that their lips where only a couple centimeters apart he whispered again _"trust me."_ He then bent his head so that their lips where touching.

Bonnie froze. She couldn't move. Her lips felt like they were burning. Every nerve in her body felt like it was in overdrive. It felt like an electric shook was running up and down her spin.

Damon started to lift his head, nervous that he went too far, but stopped when Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head back down. His tongue came out to trace her bottom lip and when he bit lightly on it, she opened her mouth to give him entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, but when Bonnie realized his was overpowering hers, she stopped fighting.

She fisted her hand in his hair, drawing his head closer. His hands moved up and down her spin before they traveled back down so that they were gripping her hips. He picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, connecting them even more.

Bonnie pulled away, noticing that both of them were panting. She looked into his eyes and the world seemed to shrink around them, so that it was just her and Damon. She leaned closer so that the only thing she could see was the twinkle that seemed to always be in his eyes. Then she was kissing him again with all the force she was capable of. Bonnie moaned when his tongue entered her mouth again. She ran her hands up and down his back making a slight shiver run down his spin.

Damon tightened his hold on her, not wanting to ever let her go. A groan went through him, and then he started moving towards her bed, still not letting their lips part. He walked to the bed until the front of his knees hit her mattress. He stopped kissing her, and she made a small unpleased sound, not wanting him to stop. He slowly placed her feet back on the ground then moved so that he could lie down on her bed. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at her.

With Damon sprawled across Bonnie's bed, she let her gaze move along his body. Bonnie looked upon him with a look of pure fascination. His eye lids droopy from their making out and his pupils dilated with his lust, his breathing heavy. He looked like a dark God, placed on this Earth for her own personal needs. Maybe life was finally done screwing her over.

Looking back at his face, she saw a smile planted on it and his eyes filled with humor. A blush crept up her cheeks making them a bright red. His smile slowly faded, and he sat up. She held her breath as he deliberately moved his arms so that they were linked behind her back. He gathered her in his arms and then laid back down with her, making sure that he kept her close. He adjusted her legs so that they were in between his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him close. She put her head on his chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. Peace settled all around them.

Damon had never wanted any girl more then he wanted the red head, brown eyed, freckled girl named Bonnie that was lying atop him right now. He wanted to pick her up and protect her from all that could hurt her. He wanted to know who put the bruises on her face. Who made her feel compelled to hide, to not be able to trust anyone. He wanted to rip their throats and suck every last drop of blood they had in their body.

It could have been hours by the time Bonnie shifted and lifted her head to look up at him through her long lashes. She gave a small smile and in return she got a set of pearly whites. Locking eyes, the air seemed to change around them. His eyes seemed to dilate and lust appeared. She bent her head and lightly pressed her lips to Damon's. Sparks seemed to fly all around them. Again the world seemed to disappear until it was just them.

Damon's fisted his hand into her hair, deepening the kiss. A low growl escaped his lips as their tongues meet in perfect union.

"_Trust me."_ He whispered against her lips for the second time that day. He felt her stiffen atop him, and when she tried to pull away, he pulled her tighter against him and enhanced the kiss even more.

'_Trust me'_ kept on ringing through Bonnie's head as she continued to kiss him. She had never really trusted anyone and this man she had just met, wanted her to trust him. _Could she trust him, could she really trust someone she had just met?_

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car door slam. Panic shot through her and Damon felt her tense. She bolted up, ready to throw a fit, if she had to. She looked over at Damon with a look of pure fear. He straightened up ready to calm her down when he turned his head listening to the foot steps coming up her front porch. She then heard the front door open the crash against the wall with a loud bang. Before Bonnie could get a word out of her mouth, Damon was at her window ready to jump.

She quickly ran over and grabbed his arm. Bonnie didn't know what to say. When he turned and saw the confrontation that was in her eyes, he pulled her close and kissed her. She shoved her arms around his throat and pulled him closer.

"BONNIE!" She heard her father yell from the bottom of the stairs.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, her eyes closing with the safety she felt when his arms were around her. "I will be back. Remember that. Stay strong, for me." He fiercely whispered.

Her chest roes and fell with shallow breaths. _Did he know?_ She thought. But before she could think further on the subject, her door was pushed open, a loud crash coming from behind her. Bonnie turned with a gasp, and tried to explain why Damon was here, but before she could say anything her father was already upon her with his hands raised. "You don't answer me when I call?" Her father yelled.

"Sorry d-daddy, I was- I mean there was- I mean…"

Her father slapped her across the face and with a cry she turned back to look at her father. "I am so sorry daddy. I was tired and hadn't realized you had called."

He looked at her, then with a huge sigh, walked out of the room with the door slamming behind him. Surprise filled her and she walked to the middle of the room and picked up her pajama bottoms. She quickly changed and on week and shaky legs, walked over to her bed. She collapsed onto it and with tears streaming down her face.

**

It was her father! That was who was beating her. He was the one that was causing her all her pain. He was the one who was not allowing her to have any trust for anyone. **That son of a bitch!** How could he do that, how could he do that to his own _DAUGHTER_?

Anger flared through him. Their was no reason for Damon to slip through the house when they were all sleeping and suck out every once of blood that was in her fathers body. In fact he wouldn't wait. He would go up there now and kill him. Use mind control and make him want me to suck him dry.

Damon was about to do exactly that when he heard a noise coming from his baby bird's room. His heart seemed to rip apart with every cry he heard.

_What was going on with him? Why was he feeling this horrible? What kind of spell did this witch cast on him?_

But he couldn't worry about that right now when his baby bird was crying. Not being able to take it anymore he climbed into her bedroom window. Creeping over to her bed he slipped in beside her pulled her close. She stiffened for a second and then with a small voice, that broke his heart even more she said "P-p-please don't tell anyone."

Turning her so that she was facing him he curled her under his chin and rubbed her back, calming her with soothing hands. "It's alright." She seemed to cry even harder with those words.

Hours passed by the time she finally calmed down. She shivered and he pulled her even closer trying to warm her up. He moved so the he could get better excess to the blanket.

"P-please don't leave," Bonnie said, fear leaking through her voice. She grabbed his shirt and began to tremble even more.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere." Pulling the blanket over them, then wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him he began rubbing her back again.

"Promise?" she asked in a tired week voice.

"I promise."

With that, he watched her fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So, reviews would help me make my stories better. Another chapter will be up soon. Till then, tell me what you think. **


	7. Peace

Bonnie let out a low sigh. She didn't ever want to leave Damon's arms but she knew she had to get up soon, and get ready for school. After she had cried till there were no tears left, she fell asleep in the cocoon of Damon's protective arms. It was like waking up and finding yourself in Heaven. She stirred not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that had settled around them over night, and brought her head up slowly. Damon met her eyes with a look of peace and pure adoration.

"Good morning." Bonnie whispered.

He gave her a smile, and then tangled his fingers in her red curly hair and brought down her head. "Morning," he mumbled while kissing her on the forehead.

Bonnie let out another sigh and rested her head on his chest again. Her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed out, "you are very comfortable."

Bonnie head rose and fell with every low chuckle that came out of Damon's mouth. She felt another kiss on her forehead then cold air was at her ear. "I'm glad you think so." She shivered and felt the arms that were wrapped around her tighten.

"I wish I could stay like this forever," Bonnie let out in a wobbly voice burying her face deeper into his chest. She knew that she probably looked like crap after last night, and that she was saying too much stuff that would probably drive him away, but at that moment she didn't care. She loved being in his arms, and feeling like no matter what was to happen, he would always be there to protect her and keep her safe.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Damon lifting her chin. She met his eyes, and she knew that he could feel the worry radiating from her body and also see it in her eyes. She always hears from people that her eyes can always tell what she is thinking, like she's an open book. It tends to get on her nerves because she usually tries really hard to hide what she is feeling - and sometimes it does work – or at least it does with her friends. "It's all right; I wish you could stay with me like this forever too."

After that, Damon just stared at her for a few long moments. He couldn't figure out why this beautiful creature would ever worry around him, except for the obvious reason, him being a vampire and all, but she didn't know that. The thing was that throughout the whole night, he hadn't thought about sucking her blood or even sucking any ones blood for a matter of fact.

He liked holding her in his arms, liked the way her body seemed to melt into his, liked to feel her steady pounding heart beat against his, liked to hear her sigh his name right before she drifted off to sleep. He never felt such a desire to protect somebody as much as he felt one towards Bonnie. He wanted to be the shoulder she cried on, the one she turned to when she was in a crisis and let him hold her, the one she smiled up at when she was happy.

_He wanted her like he wanted blood._ His thoughts scared him. He should have never thought of Bonnie as anything more then a vermin. Look at where it got him. Feeling emotions he hadn't felt in centuries. He could easily turn her so her white neck was exposed and then sink his fangs deep and suck hard. Drain all the blood out of her before she even knew what was happening.

But he couldn't; and he knew he couldn't. So for that, it made him mad. He shouldn't being feeling this way and yet he was. He had to get out of her house and fast. He had to leave her and never look back. He had to kill. He had to become the old Damon, the one that didn't care what people thought, the Damon that didn't have emotions, the Damon that didn't care if he killed someone; he had to be the Damon that every girl wanted, and every dude wanted to be.

Coming back to reality, he saw that Bonnie was struggling to get out of his grasp. It must have tightened when he was in his dream like state. "D-Damon let me go. You're hurting me… Damon… p-please let me go." Bonnie was on the verge of tears by the time Damon loosened his grip.

After he had told her not to worry and that he wished they could stay the way they were forever, she had noticed that he had gotten this look of thoughtfulness, and then all of a sudden it had changed. His mouth had changed into a thin tight line, and his eyes seemed to be narrowed. His arms tightened around her until she could hardly breathe. She had been kicking and trying to wiggle out of his grasp for a couple of minutes, almost screaming at him. She was a little surprised that her parents hadn't come barging in and started beating her for making so much noise.

Bonnie took in a deep shaky breath and pulled her body up, making Damon's hands fly off her and land on the bed with a soft thump. Bolting off the bed, she walked a little ways so that there was some distance between her and Damon.

The reality of the situation made Bonnie really frightened. She didn't even know Damon, and yet she let him see her in her worst state - being that her mother and father beating her any time they pleased - and then for comfort, let him sleep with her. How could she be so _stupid_?

Meeting his eyes through her mental drabble, she managed to stutter out in a low, unsteady voice, "I-I think you should go."

For a moment she thought she could see pain flicker across his gaze, but it was quickly replaced with a mask. He stood and walked over to her. "You think? Or you know I should leave?" His voice came out sharp and hard. When she had woken to the beat of his heart under her cheek and his arms circled around her waist in a guarding way, she had never wanted him to leave, but now, pure fright tingled along her spin.

_Was this what her grandmother was talking about? _Oh gosh, why hadn't she listened, then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"I–I k-k-know you should go," her voice sounding unsure and cracking.

He stepped closer so that they were about an inch apart, then making sure she met his displeased gaze, said "you don't sound so sure about that."

Bonnie gulped loud enough so that Damon heard and a smile crossed over his face. "I-I am su-"

She never got to finish what she had started to say because Damon's lips descended on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place when she tried to get away.

Bonnie struggled doing everything she could to get out of his iron grasp, but he wouldn't budge. Not even when she tried kicking him in the shin. He was a man that could not get hurt.

Finally realizing that she was getting nowhere she gave into the kiss. She couldn't help it. His lips where soft and hard, cold and warm, all at the same time. You would think a guy like Damon would be rough and demanding with his kisses, but they were just the opposite. They were sweet and tender, and when there tongues intertwined, it was like she died and went to Heaven. She couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was foreign. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his silky hair, she tugged him closer, trying to get as close to him as possible. A sound of pleasure escaped Bonnie's mouth. She loved the way he made her feel. Like every nerve in her body was flying high, and all because of his measly touches and amazing kisses.

She felt Damon's hands crawl up and down her spin. It made her wiggle in his arms. She could hardly stand anymore and without his support she knew she would have fallen to the floor. Her legs felt week and jello like. He walked over to the bed just like he had last night, without breaking the kiss and fell on top of it with her. She wiggled a little more, fitting herself to his form –which wasn't that hard at all, since they practically fit together like a puzzle. When she was settled, she felt him clench her even closer with one arm, and then with the other tangled his fingers in her red, wavy locks. Another moan escaped her mouth when he thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Damon heard the moan that managed to leave Bonnie's mouth. It was one of the most erotic and beautiful things he had ever heard. It drove him wild inside.

When she had told him to leave, his heart seemed to stop beating. He felt like he couldn't breathe and that at any moment he would drop dead on the floor. A little melodramatic, but it was true. He felt the fear roaring out of her, and he hated it, hated it so much that he wanted to walk over to her, pull her close, and protect her from everything - even himself - but then he thought about the discussion he had with himself, detaching him from this human, so he put on a mask, and made sure that he would hurt her. But as you can see, that plain didn't work out to good. The minute he saw the hurt mixed with the fear that was radiating off of her and hitting him like sharp stones, he knew it wasn't possible. He couldn't take it, and he couldn't stop himself when she was confirming that she wanted him to leave, to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. It was like something in him wouldn't let her finish those last words. He couldn't control the emotions that had run through him then.

"Damon…" Bonnie sighed against his lips, making his grip on her waist tighten before he pulled away from her slightly. But she would have none of that. She made a sound of displeasure and then quickly put both her arms around his neck, so he was almost in a choke hold and lowered her head so there lips met again.

Damon's insides seemed to melt and he couldn't take it any longer. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her and deepened the kiss even more. There tongues fought for dominance and his won. He loved knowing that he had as much control over her as she had control over him.

A loud bang came from down the hall, making Bonnie and Damon split apart. Heavy footsteps started clomping on the hardwood floor, to Bonnie's room. Before Bonnie could even blink, Damon was up and already at the window. He looked at her one last time, and with a wink climbed out her window.

Bonnie's door swung open with a loud bang. "BON-"

"Hey daddy, I'm up… got to get ready for school, so if you could please," she said while gesturing with her hands to go away.

For once it seemed like her dad was speechless, which meant that today was going to be a very good day, and that maybe it was true, life had finally given her a break. Walking over to her window she saw a black crow fly away, and knew that somehow, that crow was a big part of the reason she was so happy.

**

Leaving Bonnie's room felt like one of the hardest things Damon had ever done. He felt like a wreck. He didn't want to leave her but knew that if she got caught with a guy in her bedroom, she would probably get the beaten that would end her life. But then again that would never happen because Damon would kill anyone that dear put a finger on her while he was around.

He stood outside her bedroom window until he knew that he was alright. When her dad had walked into her room to see that she was up and happy, he was speechless. He was happy that Bonnie's dad hadn't done anything, but what he was most happy about was the way that Bonnie seemed to have gained a little confidence. He was proud his little bird was gaining her strength and wings. It made his heart jump a bit.

He shook his head slowly back and forth. _What has she done to me?_ I need to get away from here, I need to… I need to… I need to, get blood. With one last look at his red haired, brown eyed baby bird who was looking out her window now, Damon flew away in the shape of a crow.


	8. Floating High

Bonnie felt like she was flying high. Nothing could bring her day down. Even when she was looking at her bruises and seeing her scars in the mirror, remembering how she got them all, she still seemed to be in a good mood. All she thought when she saw them was _'my war wounds. _And with those types of thoughts in her mind she fixed her hair so it covered the bruise she had on her face, turned on her heal and walked out her bedroom door, wearing skinny black jeans, a red wife better with a black sweater over it, and black flats with red poka dots.

She walked down the stairs holding her head up high appreciating for once; how her parents didn't stop her dead in her tracks and yell or beat her. It was like she was a whole new person, in a whole new dimension where everything went good instead of bad. Bonnie walked the rest of the way in a kind of daze, her thoughts traveling where ever they pleased, not having a care in the world where they wondered.

"And what are you smiling about, _princess_?" The voice was sharp and held a lot of venom.

Bonnie looked directly into the eyes of the person who spoke and said with the same harshness and venom, "what are you and dad the only ones who is aloud to be in a good mood?" The words seemed to just pop out of her mouth without her thinking much about them. Then she realized she made a terrible mistake by saying that. Slowly the realization that dawned on her, made her back away slowly, not wanting to be anywhere near her mother.

When her mother beat her, it was sometimes worse then her father's beatings. Her mother would call her names, and tell her how worthless she was and how she should have never been born, making her sometimes realize that she would rather die then live. I mean when she really thought about, while trying to crawl to her room, what was the point of living when you had so much pain and no one to turn to. No one whom you could talk to and have them comfort you. No one to say that I was going to be alright, that _she_ was going to be all right.

_Damon_ came a little voice in the back of Bonnie's head. She shook the thought immediately, not wanting Damon involved anymore then what he already was. She knew that he knew that her parents were the one that beat her. She didn't want him to know that it was more then that, that it was also her mother as well, and that her mother's beatings were mostly where she got her pain from. Not just physical but mental and emotional too.

Bonnie's mother stepped closer with every step Bonnie took back. Pretty soon she was backed up against her kitchen wall and she had no way to escape.

_Why do I open my big mouth? Oh please, just this once, let a miracle happen. Just a small one that will let me slide by without getting hurt. Pretty, pretty please. _

And that's when it happened, before her mother could say anything or even touch her, a car beeped outside, making her mother jump away from her.

_Oh thank you sweet Jesus_. Bonnie mentally thanked.

She stared at her mother for a few moments before she finally let out a small sigh and turned. It wasn't her usual quick pace either. For once it was slow and graceful. Not anything that Bonnie was used to. Not even when she was in school. She always was worried that someone would see her bruises and ask her about them. She was always tense and on the lookout for people who were noisy.

Meredith had rolled down her window and was shouting out it, trying to get Bonnie to hurry up. "What took you so long? You're always running out of your house when I beep and today you decide to be late, when I am already running late?"

Bonnie opened the door and looked at the green glowing numbers that was on Meredith's dashboard.

_Shoot, 7:45_. They had to be at the school in five minutes. How the heck were they supposed to pick up Elena and make it to school on time? The car suddenly jerked forward, making Bonnie almost hit her face against the front window. She quickly straightened her back, and tugged her seatbelt across her, shoving it into the clicker.

Bonnie looked over to see Meredith's hands on the steering wheel, her knuckles white. "Slow down Meredith, you're going to kill us before we even get half way down the road. It's okay; we are not going to be late." Then she looked at the clock, 7:46.

"I know, it's not that," Meredith said. Bonnie waited a while; maybe her friend was going crazy. Thinking that Meredith was going to continue, Bonnie waited a while more, but nothing ever came out of the other girl's mouth. _Okay…?_

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked quietly. She knew that Meredith would never show anyone her pain but she had to ask.

"Yeah, of course it is. I was just thinking really hard." Was the reply she got, and then she turned to see Meredith with an amused look on her face.

_What was she hiding?_ "Anything you would want to share?" Bonnie asked curiosity visible in her voice.

Meredith let out a short laugh and then said with a smile, "not exactly."

"Aw, Mere, come on. You have to tell me," she whined.

"Do not, and will not," giggled Meredith.

"Wow, I always tell you everything, and you won't tell me this one thing?" Bonnie pleaded.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard, and you know it," she heard Meredith say, sharpness to her voice, then Meredith lowered her voice and made it friendly again, continuing, "besides, it is a surprise."

Bonnie knew that it was true what Meredith had just said and she didn't like the feeling that started in the pit of her stomach. She hated lying to her best friends but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to get them involved and then somehow hurt. If her parents found out that she had told Meredith and Elena, not only would she get the beating of her life, but her parents would probably beat them and then threaten them not to tell a soul or else. The 'or else' being they would get a worse beating or end up dead. So as you can see, that is why Bonnie could not tell anyone, not even her best friends.

But as she continued thinking about her parents, her thoughts changed over to Damon. The boy had been on her mind for the past three days. She couldn't help it. He had intrigued her like no other guy had before. I mean she had had crushed and they had all intrigued her up to a point, but Damon, he was different. He was a mystery that no one could solve, and she wanted to take a crack at it; wanted to see if she could be the one Damon opened up to and let out all the things he never wanted to show until she had come along.

Bonnie was also pretty sure that Damon knew about her beatings, and was also pretty sure that he knew it was her parents that did it. She hated that he knew, that he had figured it out, that he had the little piece of information she had never told a soul in her life; and the thing that aggravated her the most was, she was kind of happy he figured it out, happy that he was going to be there to protect her, happy that he would be there when she needed someone to comfort her.

She had a vague impression on how he felt about it. She had seen it in his eyes, when he had looked at her bruise. Had seen the hardness it was to control himself and not go out to hunt down the person who had left her with so many bruises and scars. If she was in his shoes – his extremely hot shoes – looking in at her life, she would probably be furious too, maybe even more then furious if that was even possible.

_Damon, Damon, __**Damon**_**.** That was all she could think about; ever since he first came to her in her dream. Even when she tried not to think about him, little things would show up and he was back in her mind again. She knew that she shouldn't have let him stay the night and she knew that she should have made him leave this morning but she couldn't. It was like they were magnets being pulled together. No way to stop them from coming closer and then with finality, no way to stop them from meeting.

Bonnie shook her head and realized that they had stopped. She looked around in confusion before she realized where she was. Coming down the walkway was Elena and Stefan. Wait Stefan, when did this happen? I thought we were just picking up Elena. Was this what Meredith was talking about? Why her knuckles seemed to go white and laughter and amusement filled her voice and face when asked about it?

"M-Meredith, I thought… but he… what is he… are they… did he… huh?" Bonnie stuttered out, not even managing to finish one whole question without before another would come out. She turned to look at Meredith with a confused expression.

Her reply was a soft chuckle and then the doors to the back seat were being open.

"Is this what you meant when you said 'it is a surprise'?" Bonnie asked, still in disbelief.

A smile crossed Meredith's face, and she opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Elena and Stefan slammed their doors at the same time, making a small chuckle erupt from the back. Woah, were those two getting cozy or what?

"So, uh, Elena, what's new?" Bonnie said with casualty turning in her seat to look at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

Elena knew that the real question was 'why the heck is he here and tell me all the details' but instead of answering her 'real' question, she let out another short laugh and in a perky voice said "absolutely nothing."

"…Nothing huh?" Bonnie mumbled. Then readjusted herself so she was now looking at Stefan. At first sight her breath caught. He reminded her so much of Damon, plus he was just as gorgeous. The green eyes seemed to lock on her cheek which was covered by her hair, before meeting hers with concern. Trying to distract him she said in the same perky voice Elena used, "and what about you Stefan, anything new?"

He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed before he spoke, "nope."

Hearing him pop the 'p' Bonnie let a little giggle. "Whatever you say…" she proceeded to say, and then turned around again, facing forward.

The car was silent after that, letting everyone's thoughts wonder.

Bonnie thought more about Damon. She really had to stop doing that, but she couldn't help it. Everything reminded her of him, and when she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers, his arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her still closer as the kisses would deepen.

She heard a gasp coming from behind her. She turned in her seat and looked at Stefan for the second time that day, with a confused look. She seemed to be confused a lot this morning. His eyes met her and held them. She saw anger flash through his before she heard a voice in her head.

"_Tell me what I'm seeing in your head is a fantasy and not something that really happened. Please tell me."_

Bonnie was the one to gasp this time. How did he know about Damon? And what did he mean he could see into her head? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Still holding his eyes, she heard the voice again – his voice. _"I will explain everything to you later. Understood?"_

She gave a slight shake of her head, letting him know that she understood everything and spun back around to face the parking lot and school that was in front of them. The car was pulled into a parking spot, about six parking spots from the school. It seemed to be there lucky day.

Jumping out of the car after she got the seatbelt off, she made sure that her hair was in place, making sure that the bruise wasn't showing. She really had to buy foundation, but thinking how she hated the feel of it and how it made her skin blotchy, she decided otherwise.

A shiver went down her back as she felt someone watching her. She looked around and saw no one staring. It felt like the first time Damon showed his presence to her. Could that have only been yesterday? It felt like so much longer. She shook the feeling off and walked the rest of the way to the school doors with her friends. Matt met them as they reached the door and walked off with Stefan talking rapidly about football sign ups.

Before they turned the corner, they stopped dead in there tracks and Stefan turned back into the girls direction. He slowly walked back and took Elena's hand bringing it up to his lips and giving her knuckles a light kiss. Elena blushed light pink and gave Stefan a smile that seemed to make her whole face glow with affection and want. He changed his position so that he was facing Bonnie and Meredith. He looked into Bonnie's eyes said "see you girls later," while in her head she heard _"we'll talk things later."_

She gave a nod and watched him turn and walk back to Matt.

As soon as they were gone Elena started bouncing up and down, grabbing Bonnie's and Meredith's arms making them bounce with her. Bonnie They let out excited squeals, and giggled at themselves for acting like total school girls.

Even though she looked happy, Bonnie was ready to have an emotional break down any time soon. She was happy when she woke up and found herself in Damon's arms, happy for about 10 minutes while she was getting dressed thinking about him, then everything started to cascade down hill.

She pushed her thoughts away to the back of her mind, trying to get into a better mood. "Okay, now spill. Something is defiantly up with you two."

Elena brushed a hand through her hair before they heard her perky voice spill along the hall. "Okay so yesterday afternoon I was walking down the street and I saw him. He spotted me the same time I spotted him, so he walked over and we started talking. Next thing I know, were both walking down the street practically holding hands when he asks me if I wanted to walk to school tomorrow, so I said sure but Meredith always gives me a ride and then I asked if he wanted a ride. He said yes, and that's how we ended up here, on this fine… beautiful… day." She finished with a giggle and a quick twirl. They talked some more, getting more details drawn out from Elena before they had to scurry off to homeroom.

Taking her seat in the back of the room, she felt someone was watching her again. She smiled, not knowing why she was but had a feeling whoever it was, they were just watching out to see if any danger would take place.

Just then, something caught her eye, and her head whizzed around to look out the window. There looking in the classroom, watching her, was the black crow.

**

Looking back as he flew away, Damon saw his little bird turn and walk away. Watching her walk away made him feel funny. He didn't like it at all. This human girl made him week at the knees.

When he had brought there faces together for a passionate kiss, not wanting her to tell him to leave just yet, he could have sworn he felt sparks. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and from what he could hear from her heart, they seemed to be running at the same pace.

He really had to stop thinking of the human. She was just a piece of meet; a toy he could play with for a while and then when done with, leave her lifeless. But when he thought that, his heart seemed to shatter and he knew it wasn't true. He would do anything for his baby bird, no matter what she said to do. He knew that if she told him to jump off a bridge, he would, knew that if she told him to leave and never see her again –never go back into her life – he would do everything he could, to make her take him back. It was like he couldn't live without her. Thinking back over the centuries, he still couldn't believe he had lasted this long without her; his baby bird.

Mentally shaking his head, Damon slowly made a few circles in the sky before landing on a nearby tree. He could hear the beating of a heart down below him and saw a girl with short cropped pink hair with a short black dress that went mid-thigh. He transformed into his human form and jumped from the tree, landing a few feet behind her. She jumped with a short gasp, and then faced him.

She wasn't as beautiful as other girls he had fed off of, but she wasn't one of the ugliest. When he met her eyes, he noticed that she had chocolate brown eyes that made Damon think of Bonnie for a moment, except the girl that was standing in front of him, eyes were dull and seemed to have no emotion were Bonnie's eyes seemed to sparkle and they always held what she was feeling.

He shook her out of his mind for the second time in less then five minutes and continued looking at the girl who was standing in front of him, a dazzled look on her face. He gave her one of his best smile, and said in a seductive voice, "why might a girl like you be walking by yourself? You never know who might be out here. Someone could hurt you and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

She just stared some more, before she shook her head and stuttered out, "I–I was, uhmmm… what?"

He made her trail off not even caring anymore what she said. Then again he really didn't care even in the beginning. He quickly walked towards her closing the distance between them and in one striking movement had her head tilted so that her white throat was exposed and his teeth penetrating her skin so he could drink from her.

When he noticed that she had gone completely limp in his arms, he pulled back and licked the left over blood that stained his lips. He placed her down and walked away while telling her that she would remember nothing.

Still walking his mind drifted back to Bonnie. His thoughts traveled to the glow that seemed to radiate from her body, after they had just kissed, the way she had snuggled close to him just before she had fallen asleep. Then they drifted to the way that when he knew he had to leave, he couldn't do it. It was like his body couldn't untangle itself from the beautiful creature that was molded to his body. He really had to stop thinking about her, but it seemed highly impossible.

He continued walking down the street still deep in thought, not even bothering to check where he was going. You could see he was going wherever his feet allowed him to go. Next thing he knew, he was standing in the shadows on the borderline of Bonnie's school, his eyes zeroing in on her.

He couldn't look away. She looked even better then she had yesterday. Her hair cascaded down her back, flowing freely. She had on dark skinny jeans that hung to her hips and made her look even tinier then she already looked. His gaze traveling upwards he saw a red top peaking out of her black hooded sweatshirt, making him want to run over to her, take her mouth and crush it to his. Everything she wore hugged her body perfectly. Both the black and the red she was wearing and the way her skin tone mix, made her look like she belonged in the night world with him; she looked like she was already his queen.

He could see her looking around, and he knew that she had a feeling he was there. He could quit pinpoint where the feeling came from but he knew that he couldn't show himself to her right now. Maybe it was because he knew he had to stay away from her, or because he didn't want more harm to come to her, so he hid deeper in the shadows, the blackness enveloping him.

He scanned the area more and realized that practically the male population in that school was looking at her, even his week brother Stefan didn't seem to be able to take his eyes of her. Damon was furious. He wanted to tear every person that was looking at her. _She was his._ Where did that come from? Could this day get anymore confusing?

Snapping his attention back to Bonnie he realized that she was nowhere in sight. What the… he started walking when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see his little bird smiling, while taking her seat. In that moment he knew, he knew that she knew he was there, and that she liked it. He would protect her from everything and everyone, and he knew she knew that. So he transformed into his crow form and took off to the top of a tree so he could look at his baby bird.

_Definition of the word __Clicker:__ Holds the seatbelt in place._


	9. Say What Day Dream

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say, 'thank you' so much for the readers who continue to read this story and for the reviews. They really make me happy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Day dreams; it was one of the best things God could have ever created; well besides Damon and food, but that was beside the point. Anyway, back to the point. You could fantasize about anything you wanted and in your brain it would come true. You could feel, touch, smell, and even hear everything you wanted, even though it wasn't actually there.

Bonnie sat in her forth period class, staring blankly at the teacher in front of her. A pencil between her lips, she stared off into space, thinking of none other then Damon. She couldn't wait to get home to see him. She couldn't wait till she could clash her lips with his, couldn't wait till he wrapped his arms around her waist and draw her closer then she already would be, couldn't wait to feel protected and secured in his arms.

Next period would be lunch, and Bonnie knew that Stefan would be the first one to talk to her. She didn't understand how he knew about her and Damon, and she was really scared to figure out what was going on. She was more then freaked out to find that she could hear his voice in _her_ mind; _her mind_. How the heck could that even happen?

Maybe she was going crazy. But the thing was she didn't feel like she was going crazy. Ah, the first sign of going crazy, is saying that you aren't. So maybe it was true, she was going crazy.

Shaking her head, she reeled in her mind and tried to focus on what her math teacher Ms. Dew was trying to say, something to do with an equation. Ugh, how was she supposed to concentrate when a thousand different thoughts were buzzing in her head all at once? Looked like it was going to be a very long class.

As the class slowly came to an end, she heard the final bell signaling it was time to go to lunch. As much as Bonnie wanted to get out of the class she was in now, she packed up slowly, not knowing what awaited her at lunch. Stefan had been pretty furious in the car, and she knew that whatever was awaiting her wasn't going to be pretty. I guess that's what you get when you think about something to much.

Walking off, her brows furrowed, she slumped the long walk to the cafeteria in a daze. Nervousness clenched at her stomach. She had a feeling what Stefan wanted to say to her but she was still nervous never the less. She didn't want to share her personal business. It was her life, and she could run it whatever way she wanted to and if that meant being with Damon, then so be it.

No one had any right to tell her what to do, and she wanted it to stay that way. No one had any right to tell her who she could or could not see. No one had any right to tell her anything, not even her own parents; especially not them. All they ever did was hit and yell at her. All they ever did was her was call her names and put her down. To them she was worthless, nothing more then a door mat sitting on someone front porch. To them she would always be that, nothing more.

At first she always thought that it was her fault that they treated her badly. She had always thought that maybe if she had been a better daughter, done something different, anything, they would act different; be kinder, act like they loved her. She always thought that maybe if I hadn't of been born then she wouldn't be in this mess, that she wouldn't be getting hit whenever her parents got bored or mad. But then as time went on and she grew older she realized that no matter what she said or did, they would always treat her like nothing, that she would always be dead weight to them, and she grew used to that. She got used to it and she didn't mind it as much anymore.

Now she didn't blame herself as much. Now she kept her head up high - no matter how much it hurt and how much pride she felt like she had lost - and walked away like nothing ever happened. Now she knew that she was a good person and didn't do anything wrong to make her parents lash back at her. Now she knew that there was a point to living and that she did have people in the world that did care for her. And now she knew that she had a protector, one that would always be there to keep her safe. Damon.

Shaking her head and trying to clear her thoughts, Bonnie entered through the main doors and into the crowded cafeteria. She stopped in her tracks looking for the people she always sat with ever since she could remember. Her eyes landed on a table where it held Elena and Meredith, sitting with a talkative Matt. She noticed that Stefan wasn't around and her body filled with hope. Maybe he went home sick or something.

Just then as her hope rose a little more at the thought of Stefan not being here and her still having her secret for a bit longer, a strong arm encircled her waist and turned her in the other direction from the cafeteria. She looked up with a small jump and gasp to see Stefan, looking straight ahead of him, his pale gorgeous features which was usually in a smile - now was in a stern look, his body tight and rigid.

Bonnie would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. She had no clue what was about to happen, what was about to be said, and that scared her. A lot.

_Breath_, Bonnie chanted in her head, as Stefan led her down another hallway. He led the way to a staircase she had never been in, let alone know had existed. _Where the heck is he taking me?_

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Stefan answered.

How the heck did he know what she was thinking? Chills went up and down Bonnie's spine making her let out a small shiver. Stefan, feeling the shiver, tightened his arm around her a little more tightly and drew her closer to his side, making sure that she fit comfortably in the length of his side.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie said out loud, her voice small as they continued to descend the stairs. She got no answer in reply. The only response she got was the tightening of his arm.

As they crept up the last few steps, Bonnie saw another door in front of them. Stefan let her go for a second and held the door open for her. She didn't like one bit what she saw, or more like what she didn't see. It was dark and creepy and Bonnie wished that she had Stefan's arm around her again so that she knew that she wasn't alone.

As if he could read her thoughts, she felt his arm snipe around her waist. With a low sigh, she followed the lead of Stefan as he continued to lead her into the darkness.

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to complain when they came to an abrupt stop. The arm that was wrapped around her waist was suddenly gone and panic shot through her body. Two seconds later she heard Stefan take a quick step back, turn, and without a word, walk away.

Bonnie was beyond scared now. She didn't know the way back to the regular part of the school, plus she could barley see it was so dark.

Bonnie was beyond scared by now. With Stefan around she had thought he would let nothing happen to her, but he was gone now, and she had no idea when he was coming back or what was about to happen to her. She tried calming herself down but with each passing minute, she felt more and more scared; more and more alone.

It seemed like hours later by the time she heard footsteps. They seemed to echo throughout the darkened hallways and with each echo, her heart beat a little faster. She couldn't speak. It was like someone had taken her voice away.

Suddenly a hand clamped down around her waist, while another forced her mouth closed, keeping her from screaming; the hand that was around her waist pulled her tightly into a warm hard chest.

She tried kicking at the person that was holding her tightly to them, but it was like she was being held by iron. Nothing she did was making the grasp around her loosen, in fact it, with every kick, it felt like the arms around her were getting tighter.

"Bonnie – Bonnie – shh, it's alright. It's just me." Bonnie stopped immediately. She knew that voice, it was the voice she had been thinking about all day, the voice that was in her dreams, and the voice that she could listen to forever.

At once the arm around her loosened and the hand that was around her mouth was taken off. She spun around quickly, linking her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. Quiet tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on his shirt.

"Shh, Bonnie, it's alright. I would never let anything happen to you," she heard Damon say through the darkness.

The words went straight to her heart. She lifter her head slowly, and locked eyes with him through the black that surrounded her eyes. She could just make out his facial features. They were as dark and light as she had ever seen them. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness, while his hair and eyes seemed to stay pitch black.

'_I was so afraid,'_ Bonnie thought to herself.

Damon clutched her tighter to his body, and bent his head so that there lips were only centimeters apart.

"I know," he breathed lightly before he connected their lips.

Her body instantly relaxed into his. One of his arms crawled up to her hair and his fingers tangled themselves in her red locks, deepening the kiss automatically. Their tongues danced together, exploring each of their mouths.

She grasped the back of his neck with her hands, letting her fingers run through the thick black hair that hung around the edges of his face, making sure that he stayed close to her, when she felt him start to pull away.

With at first hesitant pecks, he then bit down on her bottom lip, making a low moan escape her lips. She always seemed to lose herself in whatever was taking place whenever he was around.

Their lips continued moving against each others in perfect union. It was like the world had dissolved and they were the only two on the planet.

Bonnie was so lost in their kiss that she had absent mindedly forgotten about Stefan until she heard a throat being cleared and then a low voice saying "ah, just the two people I needed to talk to."

**Second AN: Okay…. So what do you guys think? I know it took me forever to update and I promise you the next chapter will not take as long. I pinky swear (and I take my pinky swears very seriously.) Anyway, review. Tell me what you think. **


	10. Lets Talk, Then Ask Questions

Bonnie clutched onto the warm hand that held her in place, hidden behind the body of the all famous _and_ glorious kisser, Damon. What she really wanted to do at the moment was run for her dear life. She didn't really care if she could hardly see a thing in the black atmosphere that surrounded her, nor did she care she if she would trip and fall in the process of escaping, as long as she was far away from the tension that had formed in the small corridor like a thick fog. Her breathing seemed to be the only sound in the hall.

Finally it was broken by Damon stating in a hard, cold voice, "now, now little brother, I really do not think it is any of your business what my Bonnie and I do."

Damon stepped up, feeling the warmth behind him disappear a bit before he heard the scuffle of feet and it was back again, bringing back the bundle of nerves that he devoted to protect, even from his own brother who he knew couldn't even kill a spider. He was grateful that she was their. He knew that even though he could probably wipe out his brother in one blow, he could at least stay in control with her around.

"Oh Damon I do think it is my business when you are manipulating and putting a defenseless girl in danger, especially when the girl happens to be one of Elena's best friends," Stefan retorted, his voice hard but soothing, not anything at all like Damon's.

Damon let out a dark chuckle, "you really think I would do anything to Bonnie?"

Stefan snorted and the proceeded, "you can not be seriously asking me that question. You have never cared about anyone, except yourself, what makes you want me to think that anything has changed, especially for the better?"

"Well what makes you think it has not turned for the better?" Damon asked.

Stefan let out a hoot of laughter, bending over and clutching onto his stomach. He lifted his head slightly, before trying to manage a coherent sentence. Never the less, his laughter wouldn't give up on him, so he stuttered his way through a sentence, "di-did y-y-you j-just ask… me th-th-that… q-question?"

Damon's anger grew. He was beyond the point of killing Stefan quickly, he wanted to wrap his hands around his little brother's small neck and chock him to death slowly and painfully.

Waves and waves of anger pulsed through Damon and Bonnie could feel them. It seemed at any moment she would see steam coming out of his ears and nose, his face turning a beat red; like in the cartoons she used to watch when she was younger. She was afraid, but not for herself. She was afraid for Stefan. The more he continued to laugh, the madder Damon became. Bonnie knew that it would be soon when he lost his patience and hurt Stefan; badly.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Damon was already there, speaking through clenched teeth, "you dare laugh at me little brother when I ask a simple question?" He stepped forward, dropping Bonnie's hand in the process, so he was practically touching Stefan, "last time I cheeked, I said nothing funny."

Stefan immediately sobered up. He straightened, looking his brother straight in the eyes, noticing that his usual black eyes seemed to have darkened, turning them intoan even darker shade of black (if that was even possible.)

"And last time I checked, I wasn't the one trying to seduce a poor innocent girl who knows absolutely nothing about us and then when done taking what is wanted from the said _'poor innocent girl'_" Stefan's voice rising towards the end, "up and leave her heartbroken or worse, dead!"

"I would never hurt her. You may not think so but I do know that I would never hurt her." Damon's voice softened just a bit.

Stefan let out a low snort. "And why would I ever believe that?"

"Because I believe he wouldn't do anything, and I… I just know that he wouldn't do anything to me." Bonnie's small voice broke through the darkness. She had no clue what went on to make these two boys hostile, neither did she want to know because she had a feeling that it was more then she could handle at the moment, but she wanted to at least have less tension in the closed off corridor.

Both boys turned towards her then, there faces had a look of pure astonishment. Damon was the first one to recover. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close so that they were chest to chest. Her breathing became faster and she stood on her tip toes, letting her face inch closer to his. Her eyes closed and just before their lips touched she felt one of his rock solid arms travel the distance from her body to her face until it landed on her bruised cheek.

"_Thank you,"_ Damon said just above a whisper. He then melded his lips with Bonnie's. They kissed slowly, neither one wanting to deepen the kiss any time soon. Soft, warm lips, met with soft cold lips. The kiss seemed to last for hours. It was pure bliss, pure happiness, pure safety all tangled up into one.

Bonnie could feel every fiber in her body humming. She could feel his sweet caress as his arm cascaded back down around her hips. She couldn't get any closer to anyone in this moment then she was towards Damon. She felt whole, she felt… complete. No one had made her feel that way, and in that short amount of time. It was wonderful.

Damon pulled back then; he knew that if he didn't stop soon, he would expose both he and his brother and for some odd reason he just couldn't handle the fright and rejection that he knew Bonnie's reaction to the whole situation.

He still held her close, his eyes closed. He could hear her heart beating fast in her chest and could hear her breathing coming out in raspy gasps. When he looked down at her, her face held a look of embarrassment and the red glow that shown on her face matched the color of her hair. It was quit adorable.

That's when he realized that Stefan was still in the room.

Bonnie felt Damon tense. She knew why immediately; Stefan. She for the moment had even forgotten about him and the affection they just showed him was something that really was only meant to be shared between the two of them. She put her head down and tried to hide it in Damon's chest. Bonnie felt his arms tightened around her waist immediately, his body shifting just a few inches so that he was practically shielding her from Stefan's view.

"Is that enough proof for you little brother?" Damon's words were barely above a whisper. He turned his head so that he could look at his brother.

Stefan was shocked beyond belief. How could he… how could Damon… was it possible the monster with the stone heart to actually feel something? In all of his existence Stefan had never seen Damon have feelings for another as the way he saw now with Bonnie; not even Katherine. It was mind blowing. Stefan couldn't even respond to Damon's question.

"I… I don't know…" Stefan finally managed to stutter out. He bit his lip, his brows furrowing together.

"Look little brother, I have nothing to prove to you, neither do I care to prove to you anything, but I just want you to know that I wouldn't," Damon turned his head and looked into Bonnie's eyes then, "I would never, hurt her. _Never._"

Bonnie could see in the way he was looking at her that he meant that he would never hurt her. Her heart seemed to swell up and tears sprang to her eyes. She always wanted to feel safe, and with Damon she did. It was such an overwhelming feeling, but a feeling that was defiantly welcomed.

She didn't notice that her tears had fallen until she felt Damon's hands cover both her cheeks and his thumbs were rubbing back and forth, catching the tears that were falling.

"Bonnie, please don't cry. Please, just please, don't cry. I can't handle your tears, it breaks my heart," Damon whimpered out. "_Please._"

With that Bonnie broke down harder. She really didn't mean to but she couldn't help it, Damon was the first real person to show her affection. She cried into his chest. Tears of sadness and happiness filled into one. She cried until she could cry no longer, and the whole time she felt complete, safe, and ready for anything that was going to come full force at her.

**A/N: So I just really wanted to say THANK YOU! All the reviews I got…! Freaking amazing that's what they are!**

**So I have a couple of things I have to apologize for and they are stated just below.**

**This chapter totally stinks and I know that but what can I do, it's posted and staying until I actually decide to revise my whole story.**

**I know I kind of broke my pinky promise and I just wanted to say that I really do take them seriously it's just that I had absolutely no inspiration for this story. To be honest my best friend was the one who told be to keep writing this story instead of deleting it, so you guys should thank her with all your hearts.**

**Just sorry!**

**Anyway, review and speaking of my best friend, she does have a fanfiction account and if any of you are interested in the movie RENT, she has a ton of good stories for it. Personally the three best stories by her are Bad Company (multi-chapter fic), Panic (one shot), and Six Years and Counting (multi-chapter.) Her name is Rogersgirl224.**


End file.
